Rebelarse, atreverse, estar furioso
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Otra parte de la historia en la que Collins pasó de largo. Formulo hipótesis e intento mantener el canon: desde el anuncio del Vasallaje al bombardeo en el Distrito 12. Está Gale, como casi siempre, y está Madge. A Katniss es imposible quitarsela de encima. El título puede recordar a un soneto de Lope de Vega. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

_**Rebelarse, atreverse, estar furioso.**_

* * *

Es demasiado temprano para que nadie aporree la puerta de esa forma. Unos meses atrás habría sido posible, porque los domingos iba con Katniss al bosque; era el único día que podían hacerlo. Pero ahora que el Distrito se encuentra bajo la mano de hierro de Romulus Thread, el nuevo Jefe de los agentes de paz, el responsable de que le molieran la espalda a latigazos; nadie se atreve a atravesar la alambrada, ni siquiera él.

Sale de la habitación que comparte con sus hermanos, descalzo y sin vestir; la madera del suelo todavía conserva el calor acumulado con el fuego de la noche; y abre la puerta de entrada. El frío del exterior le golpea en la cara y contribuye a terminar de despertarlo.

Allí está Katniss; la reconocería en cualquier parte, aunque lleve el pelo suelto en vez de trenzado y se haya subido la bufanda casi hasta las cejas.

"Gale", dice echando nubes de vaho por la boca una vez que se ha bajado la lana que cubría su rostro. "Prometiste que vendrías. Tienes que ayudarnos con las trampas".

Él necesita frotarse la cara con las dos manos; no por sueño, sino porque aún le cuesta asimilar la noticia del Vasallaje, da igual que hayan pasado semanas desde el anuncio. Es cierto que le dijo que ayudaría, a ella, al hijo del panadero y al borracho de su mentor; prometió a Katniss que les enseñaría algunos nudos y algunas trampas que ella aún no supiera, por si eso pudiera serles de alguna utilidad en la arena. No puede hacerlo otro día más que el domingo.

"Perdona", contesta Gale. "Me he… dormido. Ha sido una semana dura en la mina. ¿Dónde estáis? En cuanto me vista iré a buscaros".

"Prefiero esperarte", susurra Katniss, sabe que el resto de su familia continúa dormida. Se abre paso al interior de su cochambrosa vivienda de la Veta. "¿Quieres que te prepare un té mientras te… vistes?".

"Catnip, no tienes que…".

"Date prisa Gale", le interrumpe ella. "Tenemos que aprovechar el día". Dicho esto se dirige a la cocina y coloca un cazo con agua sobre la lumbre de carbón.

Gale, en lugar de empezar a vestirse, se dedica a mirarla. Sin la bufanda puede ver sus mejillas y su nariz enrojecidas por el frío; su ceño fruncido casi de manera permanente desde que regresó de los Juegos; su pelo castaño y liso, ahora tan largo que casi le llega hasta la cintura. No puede creer que vaya a perderla, esta vez de verdad. No puede entender que ella sea tan idiota como para ni siquiera intentar volver.

"Gale", exclama ella un poco más alto, agarrando su antebrazo. Él se estremece levemente por el contacto. "Venga, vístete. ¿O no quieres venir? Dijiste que…".

"Sí. Ya voy…", contesta él, soltando su agarre del brazo. Recoge la ropa del cuarto intentando hacer el menor ruido posible y empieza a vestirse bajo la atenta mirada de Katniss, que ya tiene preparadas dos tazas calientes con una infusión de té y menta. Necesita sentarse en la desgatada butaca que hay frente a las ascuas de la chimenea para ponerse las botas. Katniss hace lo mismo en la butaca que hay al lado.

"¿Dónde iremos?", pregunta él mientras se anuda los cordones.

"A la pradera. Es allí donde hemos estado entrenando esta semana".

"¿Al viejo aún no le ha dado un infarto de miocardio o algo así?".

"Todavía no", dice Katniss sonriendo un poco. Hace milenios que no la ve sonreír. "Aunque todo el rato parece que vaya a salírsele el hígado por la boca". Le acerca la taza humeante a las manos. Es agradable la forma en que se las calienta.

"Gracias", dice él.

"No sé cómo pagarte que vayas a hacer esto por nosotros".

"No lo hago por vosotros", la corrige Gale. "Sólo lo hago por ti".

Ella se le queda mirando de nuevo con esa expresión triste que curva su boca hacia abajo en los extremos. "Lo sé".

"Y la única forma que tendrías de devolverme el favor es regresando, Catnip. Eso también lo sabes ¿verdad?".

"Gale…".

Él aparta la mirada y la fija en el líquido caliente de la taza. Quiere decirle muchas cosas, y no sabe si va a encontrar el momento, si va a tener tiempo, si… ya no sabe casi nada, lo único seguro es que si continúa mordiéndose la lengua con ella se la acabará por destrozar. Y de todas maneras… ¿qué más le puede decir?.

Caminan juntos hasta la pradera. A primera hora de la mañana hace frío y hay niebla en el Distrito, pero ni un alma por las calles. La hierba de la pradera cruje al pisarla cuando llegan allí. El espectáculo es un poco dantesco: Peeta, o Haymitch, o entre los dos (aunque lo más probable es que sea la primera opción) han preparado una especie de carrera de obstáculos usando sacos de harina, y ambos se encuentran tratando de superarlos. Peeta ha ganado mucha movilidad con los meses, pero sigue teniendo una pierna ortopédica y cuando tiene que saltar tiene tantos problemas con el salto como con la caída. Ver a Haymitch es una auténtica agonía: se tropieza, cae, suda como un perro a pesar de que la temperatura debe de ser bajo-cero…

"Hey", les grita Katniss a los dos. "He traído a Gale".

Peeta frena su recorrido y se acerca a ellos, pero Haymitch se limita a derrumbarse sobre el suelo helado, ignorando su presencia. El chico extiende una mano para saludarlo.

"Gale…", le dice. "Gracias por venir". Gale estrecha su mano con la de él pero no dice nada más.

"¿Por dónde empezamos?", pregunta Peeta mirándoles a ambos, a Katniss y a él.

Gale se pellizca el puente de la nariz, pensando en que en algún momento va a tener que hablar. "Bueno, ella ya conoce lo básico", dice sacando una bobina de fino alambre del bolsillo de su chaqueta de caza. "Así que creo que podemos probar cosas más complicadas, ¿no?".

Nadie contesta, pero Peeta asiente con la cabeza. Haymitch y su lamentable aspecto ya se han unido al grupo. Gale vuelve a guardar la bobina de alambre en su bolsillo antes de continuar. "Si lo que pretendéis es capturar animales salvajes, hay tres tipos principales de trampas: las de guarida, que atrapan al animal sin lastimarlo; las de inmovilización, que atrapan al animal sin matarlo, siempre que no quede aprisionado por el cuello; y las trampas mortales, diseñadas para aplastar, tirar o cortar un animal y matarlo…".

Gale espera un segundo antes de añadir. "Si se trata de animales grandes, las de inmovilización son a menudo ineficaces y crueles". Habla de animales porque no se atreve a hablar de personas o tributos, aunque es lo que tiene en la cabeza. Si quieren ganar los Juegos, alguno de los tres, van a tener que matar. "¿Por cuál queréis comenzar?".

"Por las que no matan", contesta Katniss. "Comencemos por las de guarida, Gale".

"Vale", dice él. "Pero esto sólo os servirá para cosas pequeñas, y para esas puedes usar un arco".

"Es posible que no haya arco. Ya lo sabes".

"Bueno, como quieras… Catnip. Yo sólo estoy aquí para ayudar". Necesita volver a frotarse los ojos porque la situación no deja de resultarle surrealista. "Para hacer una trampa de guarida vais a necesitar fabricar una caja, y contar con una red, una maya o una tela metálica…".

Gale pasa el resto de la mañana explicándoles lo mejor que puede la psicología que se esconde detrás de una trampa, cómo usar un alambre o una cuerda para hacer las trampas de lazo, o cómo camuflarlas para que pasen desapercibidas para las alimañas. Como era de suponer, Katniss es su alumna más avanzada y sabe de memoria la mayoría de las cosas que les cuenta, pero ella insiste en que las repita para los otros dos, por si tuvieran que estar separados en el estadio y no hubiera otra forma de conseguir comida. Gale lo único en lo que puede pensar es que están desaprovechando tiempo que podrían pasar juntos y a solas en el bosque.

A última hora de la mañana, cerca del mediodía, aparece Madge por allí. Lleva la ropa que suele usar los domingos, no esas faldas de cuadros con leotardos verdes que siempre llevaba a la escuela, y tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta, con un lazo, igual que en la última cosecha. Gale no puede negar haberse fijado de vez en cuando en la hija del alcalde. Es una chica alta y bien formada, con curvas, ya que ella, obviamente, nunca ha tenido que pasar hambre. Su abrigo verde oscuro le hace juego con los ojos, y contrasta con sus labios y mejillas rosáceas y con su pelo rubio tirando al dorado. El conjunto es bonito… bonito de mirar, porque cree que no la tocaría ni con un palo, aunque ella no sea culpable de ser quien es.

"Traigo la prensa del Capitolio que he podido conseguir en el despacho de mi padre", anuncia la chica. Todos dejan de prestarle atención para prestársela a ella, y Katniss y Peeta caminan para encontrarla. Haymitch permanece a su lado, y le mira formando una sonrisita pícara y maliciosa con los labios, después mueve los ojos hacia Madge.

Gale no evita poner cara de extrañeza ante el gesto, encogiéndose de hombros.

"La muchacha a la que le gustan las fresas", comenta el viejo con retintín en la voz. "Parece que siempre está dispuesta a ayudar. Acabará buscándose un lio con su padre".

Entonces capta el sarcasmo, o la gracia (porque no es tan agudo como para considerarlo sarcasmo), que pretendía hacer Haymitch. La madre de Katniss le comentó que fue Madge quien llevó la morflina a su casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, el día de los latigazos, en medio de una horrible tormenta de nieve; sin embargo Katniss nunca le dijo nada al respecto. Gale sabe que en algún momento tendrá que darle las gracias por eso. Normalmente no habría aceptado nada procedente de esa parte de la ciudad si no era fruto de un intercambio. Fresas por dinero estaba bien. Morflina por nada, no lo estaba. Pero aquel día las circunstancias eran otras. Al menos tendrá que preguntarle por qué lo hizo, y agradecérselo. Tal vez con unas cuantas fresas gratis cuando llegue la primavera será suficiente, si es que puede volver al bosque para entonces.

Los dos caminan hasta donde están los demás. Bueno, decir que Haymitch camina tal vez sea pasarse, más bien se arrastra. Katniss y Peeta ya tienen cada uno un periódico entre las manos. Él se acerca a su amiga, echándole un vistazo a lo que pone en las columnas de tinta gris. Katniss le mira, y le sonríe por segunda vez en el día.

"Somos favoritos en las apuestas", le dice. Y se lo dice a él, no a nadie más.

"¿Y eso debería de alegrarme?", murmura Gale, también sólo para ella. "Tú no tienes intención de volver".

"Yo nunca he dicho eso", responde ella en su susurro, después de haber tragado saliva.

"No hace falta. Te conozco. Lo sé", dice él.

Katniss se aleja, dejando claro que no quiere tocar ese tema; no allí, ni ahora. Pero tendrán que hacerlo. En algún momento antes de que se marche lo van a tener que hacer.

Madge tarda poco en comunicarles que tiene que marcharse, ya que a su padre no le gusta que ande sola por ahí, y menos tan cerca de la Veta. Gale se muerde la lengua para no soltar algo ácido y desagradable a la explicación de la chica, y cuando lleva recorridos algunos metros, decide alcanzarla y abordar el tema de la morflina. Esas cosas cuanto antes mejor, quizá consigan llegar a un acuerdo acerca de cómo puede pagárselo.

"Eh, Madge", dice agarrando la manga de su abrigo desde detrás. Ella se gira sobresaltada. "¿Tienes un segundo? Quería… quería comentarte algo".

"La verdad es que tendría que marcharme", responde ella. A Gale no se le escapa la forma en que se ha puesto roja como un tomate, a pesar del frío. Aunque eso no es raro para él, suele pasarle. "En casa deben de estar empezando a preocuparse".

"¿Puedo acompañarte a casa, entonces?", pregunta él. Madge asiente con la cabeza, aunque no parece demasiado convencida. Es como si le tuviera miedo, o algo así.

Gale gira el cuerpo antes de empezar a andar, con la intención de despedirse de Katniss, aunque sea con una mirada. Ella no hace otra cosa más que fruncirle el ceño y preguntar con ojos y labios: _¿A dónde vas?. _Pero Gale no está por la labor de darle explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo, ella tampoco se molesta en dárselas a él. Ni siquiera es sincera.

Camina junto a Madge a través de las calles sin asfalto de la Veta, manteniendo una buena distancia de seguridad entre los dos. No sabe bien por dónde coger la cuestión, y no está acostumbrado a tener que agradecerle nada a nadie; a nadie que no sea Katniss: ellos dos llevan haciendo cosas el uno por el otro mucho tiempo. Al final las palabras le salen solas, sin que le dé tiempo a detenerlas.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?", pregunta, aunque no la mira a la cara.

"¿Por qué hice el qué?", cuestiona ella, con los ojos también fijos en el suelo de tierra.

"Traer la morflina", le aclara. "Sé que es una medicina cara y difícil de conseguir".

Madge se para y se encoge de hombros. "No me gusta dejar que la gente sufra si existe alguna forma de evitarlo. Mi madre suele tomar morflina cuando no soporta… su enfermedad. Ella me permitió coger una de las cajitas".

"¿Viste lo que sucedió en la plaza ese día?", pregunta Gale.

"Escuché el jaleo y salí para ver qué era lo que pasaba", dice ella. "Mi padre ya había comentado que habría problemas con el nuevo jefe de los Agentes de paz. Que lo había mandado el Capitolio por… ya sabes, por lo que hizo Katniss en los Juegos. Intenté avisarle para que lo frenara, pero no llegué a tiempo. Lo… lo siento, Gale".

"No tienes que disculparte", responde él, mientras se da cuenta de que la conversación no marcha por dónde pretendía. "Bastante hiciste", añade indeciso, pensando en todas las veces que ha sido borde con ella. "Yo sólo", esto le va a costar. "Sólo quería darte las gracias y preguntarte cuál es la mejor forma de compensarte el favor. Te regalaría unas fresas, pero aún no es época y la alambrada está electrificada, así que si hay alguna otra cosa – ".

A esas alturas de la charla, Madge ya tiene la cara tres tonos por encima del de una grosella madura. "No…"; ella tartamudea un poco al hablar. "No es necesario que me devuelvas el favor. Lo hice porque quise. Ese tipo de cosas no se pagan, no pueden considerarse como deudas".

"En la Veta, cuando alguien hace algo por ti, contraes una deuda. Así que piensa en algo, Madge. No quiero tener que deberle nada a la hija del alcalde".

"No quiero nada", repite ella. "Y da el asunto por concluido porque no voy a aceptar nada que quieras darme, Gale". Después acelera el paso para llegar antes a su casa. Él la deja marchar. Ya hablará otro día con ella. Tiene la impresión de que van a encontrase a menudo durante los próximos meses, al menos mientras Katniss continúe con ese tema de los entrenamientos.

La semana transcurre como cualquier otra desde que llegó Thread. Va de casa a la mina y de la mina a casa, y es horrible, ya que no ir al bosque le deja mucho tiempo para pensar. Para pensar básicamente en Katniss y en que cada vez le queda menos tiempo para estar con ella, para hablar con ella… Y luego está lo de las teselas que ha tenido que pedir su hermano Rory; ese asunto ni siquiera lo puede mencionar, porque enseguida pierde los papeles. Es tanta la impotencia que siente que se ve capaz de hacer cualquier cosa drástica para que su hermano no tenga ningún papelito más con su nombre en la siguiente cosecha. Después de lo que pasó con Prim cualquier precaución parece insuficiente. ¿Pero qué puede hacer? No hay nada y lo sabe. Las cosas en el Distrito van de mal en peor; la vigilancia, la coerción y el miedo de la gente corren como la pólvora. Los habitantes del 12, sus compañeros en la mina, cada día parecen más y más atemorizados. Nadie moverá un dedo si las cosas continúan así, y Katniss ya le dejó claro que huir no es una posibilidad. Ojalá hubieran llegado a un acuerdo entre los dos cuando todavía estaban tiempo. Se habría llevado hasta a Peeta, si no quedaba más remedio, incluso a Haymitch; si eso hubiera evitado la situación en la que ella se encuentra ahora. Pero en aquel momento parecía evidente cuál era la decisión correcta: quedarse y luchar. Ni siquiera barajó alternativas… tampoco esperaba algo así.

Katniss pasa un par de noches por su casa, para llevarle ungüentos que prepara su madre con la intención de que se los administre en la espalda.

"Es para que desaparezcan las cicatrices", le dice. "Tienes que ponértelo diariamente".

"No sé si quiero que desaparezcan", contesta él. "Me recuerdan lo que pasó, y quien me lo hizo; y también me recuerdan lo que te han hecho a ti. Tarde o temprano esto tiene que terminarse, Catnip. Tiene que cambiar".

Katniss, como de costumbre, sale por la tangente cada vez que hablan de un posible levantamiento en el Distrito, o cada vez que él insinúa que sabe que ella no piensa volver. Ni siquiera se molesta en darle excusas o usar argumentos a su favor. Simplemente cambia de tema, y eso le saca de quicio. Pero no quiere discutir con ella; no ahora, no otra vez.

Así que pasan el rato sentados en los escalones de la entrada, con una manta sobre las rodillas y una taza de té calentándoles las manos, en silencio, hasta que ella dice que se tiene que largar, que el Capitolio no verá correcto que esté allí, de esa forma, con él.

Gale tiene que morderse la lengua una vez más para no gritarle por dónde puede meterse el Capitolio sus opiniones sobre lo que es correcto y lo que no; para no decir en voz alta lo que opina sobre ella, y su resolución de no conservar la vida para que pueda hacerlo él (Peeta ya ha hablado con él); todavía le cuesta creerse que vaya a dejarlos a todos; a su hermana, a su madre, y a él… de manera intencionada, y sin ni siquiera tratar de luchar.

* * *

**a/n: **esto van a ser algo así como tres shots (no creo que ocupe más). Me he decidido a escribirlo porque he visto que no había nada en castellano sobre como fue el bombardeo en el 12. Como siempre: será mi versión de los acontecimientos, nada más. Sabéis de sobra que no soy Collins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parte II**_

* * *

Los meses que median entre el final del invierno y el inicio de la verdadera primavera pasan peligrosamente rápido, mientras la situación en el Distrito 12 no hace más que empeorar. El hambre consume a la población y la familia de Gale no logra escapar a esa epidemia de escasez y necesidad. A él le han doblado los turnos de trabajo y reducido a la mitad el sueldo; lo obligan a picar en sitios cada vez más profundos y peligrosos dentro de la mina; la mayoría de las semanas las trabaja enteras, por lo que apenas puede ver a Katniss algunos domingos y ni siquiera las teselas que ha pedido Rory son suficientes para solucionar el problema de la manutención familiar. Muy a su pesar, ha tenido que aceptar la ayuda de Katniss, o consentirla, ya que ella nunca le ofrece dinero directamente a él, pero sabe que Hazelle lo acepta.

Su madre ha conseguido un empleo en la Aldea de la Vencedores, en la casa del borracho de Haymitch, y eso les proporciona algunos ingresos extra, que siguen siendo insuficientes, ya que el verdadero problema es que no llegan alimentos al Distrito, y cuando lo hacen están en mal estado: podridos, con gusanos… difícilmente aptos para la alimentación.

Los castigos por cualquier tipo de falta se han multiplicado por mil, y se hacen públicamente, en mitad de la plaza, para que sirva de advertencia al resto de la población. Los veredictos de culpabilidad son realmente arbitrarios, y suele decidirlos Thread sobre la marcha, usando una legislación que debió de estar vigente después de los Días Oscuros, pero que al menos en el 12, estaba completamente olvidada. Ya no hay Quemador, no hay posibilidades de ir al bosque y el miedo, que hace unos meses se comía cualquier resquicio de valentía en la gente, se ha convertido en terror.

Aún y todo, si tiene ratos libres o algún domingo no laboral, se reúne con Haymitch, Peeta y Katniss para continuar dándoles lecciones acerca de trampas, o consejos sobre cómo sobrevivir en un ambiente boscoso y hostil, que es lo que suele haber casi siempre en las arenas. Sigue pensando que Katniss podría hacer eso ella misma, pero va para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella: son esos ratos, las veces que ella acude a su casa por las noches, o cuando él va a la de ella para que su madre compruebe las cicatrices, los únicos momentos que pueden compartir.

Podría afirmar casi con total seguridad que Peeta y Katniss ahora están entre las diez personas más saludables del Distrito, ellos y Madge, a quien sigue viendo de vez en cuando si acude a los entrenamientos. Ellos dos se han puesto fuertes, han ganado peso gracias a la dieta a la que les está sometiendo su madre, y a ellos no se les hunden los pómulos y se les marcan las ojeras como le ocurre al resto de la población. Tiene que reconocer que Haymitch también ha mejorado ligeramente, aunque tampoco se trata de un cambio significativo: siguen temblándole las manos, y sigue teniendo esa poco saludable barriga de alcohólico empedernido. Le llevó años conseguirla, no iba a desaparecer con unas pocas semanas de ejercicio y abstención.

Cuando los días comienzan a ser más largos, puede acercarse a la pradera al salir de las minas, a última hora de la tarde. Lo hace sobre todo para poder ver a Katniss, aunque con quien pasa el rato principalmente es con Madge, que ahora se pasa por allí a diario; supone que con el mismo objetivo que él.

Se sientan sobre la hierba, que ya no se congela por las noches pero siempre está húmeda por la lluvia primaveral, mientras observan como los tres vencedores del Distrito intentan levantar sacos de harina de 40 kilos que Peeta debe de haber sacado de algún lugar.

"Si ella muere aplastada por la harina será por su culpa", comenta Gale.

"¿Por la de quién?", dice Madge

"Por la de Peeta, ¿de quién iba a ser? Él la obliga a hacer todo esto".

"Por lo que sé ella está bastante de acuerdo", discrepa la chica.

"Por lo que sé ella lo que está es bastante desquiciada", responde Gale

"Gale", dice Madge. "Reconoce que entrenar es lo mejor que pueden hacer. Este año los Juegos van a estar plagados de profesionales. Si no lo hacen, no tendrán ninguna posibilidad".

"Ni haciéndolo tampoco", replica Gale. "Sólo uno puede acabar con vida, y esta vez quiere que sea él".

"Puede que sea Haymitch quien vaya a los Juegos".

"Lo dudo", dice él.

"Y Katniss puede volver a ganar, ella es fuerte. No va a darlo todo por perdido antes de tiempo".

"Sí que lo va a hacer", afirma él en voz baja, y nota como le tiembla al hablar. Lo odia. Odia la sensación de impotencia. Odia no poder hacer nada para salvarla. Odia tener que limitarse a observar, desde la distancia. Y odia no ser capaz de odiarlo a él. A Peeta.

"¿Ella te ha dicho eso?", pregunta Madge, y acerca su mano a la de Gale, que está apoyada sobre la hierba. Quiere tocarla, para ofrecerle consuelo, o apoyo, o lo que sea que comparten los amigos, porque ellos ahora, de alguna manera, lo son.

"No directamente. Pero lo sé".

"Gale…", susurra la chica. "Sé que esto está siendo difícil para ti, además con todo lo que está pasando en el Distrito…".

"¿Difícil?", murmura él. "Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que se siente, Madge. Nunca lo has sabido y nunca lo vas a saber" No quiere seguir hablando, pero lo hace, sin apartar los ojos de Katniss y las gotas de sudor que le empapan la frente. "No encontrar la forma de proteger a la gente que quieres, ver como se aleja, perderla… es algo que se te escapa por completo".

"Ya", dice ella. "¿Por qué tú la quieres, verdad?"

"¿No es evidente?"

"Lo es".

"¿Ella lo sabe?", vuelve a preguntarle Madge.

Gale duda un segundo antes de contestar: "Yo diría que sí. Al menos debería de saberlo, porque se lo he dicho".

Madge se traga la cobardía y posa su mano sobre la de él. Gale no la aparta, ni siquiera la mira, pero da un poco igual, quiere que sepa que ella está allí… que está allí para él. Desde que tuvieron que solucionar todo ese asunto de la morflina las cosas han cambiado entre ellos, al menos Gale ya no tiene la mirada llena de rencor cuando ella está presente, ni la culpa a ella o a su padre de la mayoría de los males del país. Madge piensa que se controla, porque nunca están a solas, siempre está Katniss, y Katniss la defendería; pero es una mejora respecto a la situación anterior. Fue un buen trato pedirle que a cambio de los analgésicos intentara ser un poco más amable, con ella, y con la gente en general, hasta que ella pudiera encontrar algo que Gale considerase aceptable como pago de la deuda. No entiende qué demonios le pasa a la gente de la Veta con ese rollo de devolver los favores.

Él día de la Cosecha llega sin que a ninguno le haya dado tiempo a asimilarlo, y sin que Gale se haya atrevido a hablar con Katniss todo lo que le hubiera gustado hablar. Que le maten a trabajar en las minas, o que la vida en el Distrito se haya convertido en algo difícilmente soportable, no es excusa. Tenía que haberle dicho lo que opina y punto, y si no lo hace no se lo va a perdonar. Se consuela pensando que todavía le quedan unos minutos; los que le den para despedirse de ella en el Palacio de Justicia, y esos los tendrá que aprovechar. Necesita decirle otra vez que la quiere, y necesita decirle que no sea gilipollas y que luche, que nadie merece morir en los Juegos, pero ella menos que nadie, y que sería lo mismo que dar la razón al Capitolio. Rendirse es lo mismo que dejarles ganar.

Pero las cosas no funcionan como él esperaba. No hay visitas y se llevan a Katniss y a Peeta por la fuerza a la estación. Él se abre camino entre la muchedumbre, para intentar llegar allí a tiempo, pero choca contra un muro de agentes de paz, y ni siquiera puede darle una última mirada, o algo que sirva de despedida. Ese día ignora las crecientes medidas de seguridad que el Capitolio ha enviado al Distrito y pasa la tarde buscando una parte de la alambrada sin electrificar, para poder colarse en su bosque. Por alguna razón la encuentra, aunque apenas está allí unos minutos antes de que acudan a llevárselo más agentes de paz. El Distrito está minado ese día.

Teme que le vayan a hacer de nuevo trizas la espalda, o que directamente le peguen un tiro en la cabeza, lo segundo sería sin duda mucho mejor. Sin embargo no ocurre nada de eso; Thread debe de estar ocupado con otras cosas, porque una vez en el Palacio de Justicia alguien da la orden de que lo dejen en paz. No tiene la cabeza para pensar a quién debería de dar las gracias por eso, o a quien se lo tendrá que pagar. Sólo puede pensar en Katniss, y en que en breve tendrá que verla morir, porque le obligarán a hacerlo.

Durante los Juegos, el Distrito está repleto de proyectores y pantallas improvisadas colocadas cualquier parte. Toda la tecnología que les falta durante el resto de año, la tienen entonces y con el Vasallaje parece que eso se incrementa. La mayor de todas se encuentra en la plaza, y es la misma que ponen cada año en la cosecha, pero dos días después, antes de que comiencen las retransmisiones de visionado obligatorio, empieza a haberlas en cualquier lugar público: en las minas, en la escuela, en las pocas tiendas que hay, incluso en algunas calles, aunque no en las de la Veta. Aún así, es realmente difícil esquivarlas y no enterarte de lo que sucede, además de ilegal. Durante las noches hacen exhaustivos recuentos de población en las mismas casas para comprobar que todo el mundo los ve, y si, pongamos que quieres presenciar el acontecimiento en casa de algún amigo, tienes que notificarlo y pedir un permiso o algo así. Gale a veces ha sospechado que pueden controlar a la gente a través de las pantallas o los proyectores, aunque no encuentra la forma en que podrían hacer eso, y ya ha inspeccionado el proyector que tienen en casa varias veces. A saber si lo han estado grabando mientras lo hacía.

Normalmente es una tortura horrible desde el principio, cuando empiezan con el desfile y las entrevistas y esas cosas, aunque ese año, igual que el anterior, es la parte que puede tomarse con más calma, porque sabe que ella todavía no va a morir. Para el desfile del primer día es obligatorio salir a la plaza para verlo, por esa razón lo sueltan antes de tiempo de las minas, es casi un día festivo, igual que la cosecha, aunque sólo les liberan unas horas antes del trabajo.

Gale corre a su casa cuando por fin le permiten escapar del agujero, y se limpia lo mejor que puede antes de cambiarse de ropa, ya que el acontecimiento requiere algo así como etiqueta. La etiqueta de Gale es la misma ropa que se pone para la cosecha: los pantalones menos desgastados que tiene y una camisa azul que heredó de su padre. Con los zapatos no puede hacer nada ya que sólo tiene un par: las botas que solía llevar de caza al bosque. Las que utiliza para bajar a la mina las tiene que dejar allí cada día, junto al casco y el resto del equipo.

Sale de casa acompañado de su madre y sus hermanos, con el pelo alborotado y húmedo que siempre olvida peinar. Al llegar a la plaza enseguida busca con la mirada a Prim y a la señora Everdeen. Lo hace por inercia; Katniss le pidió que se ocupase de ellas en los primeros Juegos y ahora es inevitable sentirse todo el tiempo como su protector, aunque ya no vayan a morirse de hambre, dado que tienen de todo en su nueva casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Aún así, para él es como si formasen parte de su familia, y casi lo son, después de lo que hicieron por él tras los latigazos.

Tarda un buen rato en encontrarlas, porque se han colocado en uno de los extremos de la plaza, bajo un soportal. Saluda a Prim con una mano y ella enseguida capta su mirada, devolviéndole el gesto junto con una sonrisa.

"Allí está Primrose", le dice su hermano Rory, a quién se le colorean las orejas en el acto, aunque sonríe. Gale siempre ha sabido que ellos dos se gustan, al menos todo lo que se pueden gustar dos críos que acaban de cumplir los trece años.

Empiezan los cometarios de Flickerman y de otro hombre llamado Claudius en la gran pantalla. Gale se abstrae un poco y se dedica a contar el número de agentes de paz que ese día rodean el recinto; hasta que alguien le da unos golpecitos en el hombro desde atrás. Entonces se gira, y ve a Madge, esplendida como siempre, hoy con el pelo suelto.

"Gale", pronuncia su nombre sonriendo.

"Madge", responde él, recordando todo ese rollo que la chica le soltó sobre la amabilidad y obligándose a sonreír un poco. "¿Qué quieres?".

"Te estaba buscando", dice ella. "Bueno, en realidad he necesitado poco tiempo para encontrarte, eres de los más altos de Distrito".

"Gracias, Madge. ¿Me explicas qué quieres?", contesta Gale, intentando centrarse en lo de la amabilidad y esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa. Le tiran los labios. No está acostumbrado a comportarse así.

"Me he enterado de cosas sobre cómo será la arena". La sonrisa de Gale se esfuma de inmediato.

"¿De qué?".

"Habrá agua, mucha agua", le cuenta la chica.

"¿Mucha agua? ¿Qué tipo de agua? ¿Van a llevar la arena hasta el mar? ¿Y cómo carajo sabes eso?". Le salen las preguntas un poco a trompicones, pero es inevitable si se trata de Katniss, si eso la va a afectar. "Ella sabe nadar", dice por último, más calmado.

"No tengo ni idea de la cantidad, pero habrá agua", explica Madge. "Lo sé porque ha habido una filtración a la prensa del Capitolio, casi todos los años las hay, y casi siempre aciertan. Ya sabes, como allí apuestan también por esas cosas…".

Madge se coloca a su lado mientras habla en susurros. Ella también es alta, su boca casi le llega a la oreja. La familia de Gale se ha quedado por delante de ellos dos y hay varios agentes de paz formando una cadena de uniformes blancos por detrás.

"Entonces, ¿ella sabe nadar?", pregunta Madge con una sonrisa. Gale no entiende por qué puede estar contenta, es un día horrible, igual que los anteriores, aunque menos malo de los que vendrán. Al poco se da cuenta de que Madge no está contenta, sino aliviada, y omite el cometario que le iba a hacer. ¿Se va a pasar lo que le quede de vida peleando con ese asunto de la amabilidad?

"Sí", responde Gale, sin dejar de mirar a las pantallas, en las que ya desfilan los tributos del Uno, del Dos y del Tres. Horteras y exagerados son palabras que se quedan cortas para definir sus atuendos. Gale odia toda esa parafernalia que monta el Capitolio, odia a los que diseñan los trajes en el Capitolio, a los que ponen guapos a los tributos que están destinados a morir, odia el Capitolio, sin más. "A ella le enseño a nadar su padre, luego ella me enseñó a mí".

"Así que tu también sabes…", hace una pausa larga y después termina: "nadar". Gale gira un poco la cabeza para mirarla y luego la vuelve de nuevo hacia la pantalla. Por supuesto, Finnick Odair (y prácticamente en pelotas); las deja a todas babeando, Madge no iba a ser menos. Sin embargo a Katniss no le gustaba; esa es otra de las mil razones por las que ella le gusta a él.

"Te acabo de decir que me enseñó Katniss", le aclara. Madge se queda en silencio, y permanecen así hasta después de la gran ovación que se llevan Peeta y Katniss cuando aparece su carro tirado por caballos negros y ellos dos de nuevo ardiendo en llamas. Gale no puede evitar sonreír un poco al ver la ferocidad que se dibuja en las facciones de Katniss. Ella es así, no la chica repipi con vestiditos y lazos que a veces pretende que parezca el Capitolio. Necesita suspirar y frotarse los ojos cuando lleva mirándola un rato. Tiene que encontrar la forma de aprender a vivir sin ella, y pronto.

Madge le da un codazo. "Está preciosa, ¿verdad?", le dice, para ver si quita la mala cara que se le ha puesto de repente. Como eso no sucede, decide cambiar de tema. "Sabes, Gale, acabo de decidir la forma en que puedes pagarme lo de la morflina".

Él la observa con algo de curiosidad. "¿A, sí? ¿Cómo?.

"Enseñándome a nadar. Acabas de decir que sabías. Yo no, y me gustaría aprender".

"Estás pirada", contesta Gale. "Eso sólo podemos hacerlo en el bosque, y estamos rodeados de agentes de paz. Además, trabajo a diario. Y cuando me sueltan de la mina estoy obligado a ver la matanza, igual que tú".

"Mañana no hay ninguna retransmisión de visionado obligatorio", dice Madge. "Y tengo cierto enchufe con algún que otro agente", añade. "Podría cubrirnos".

"¿Y qué hacemos con mi trabajo, Madge?".

"Casi no anochece hasta las diez, y tu sales del trabajo a las siete. Seguro que nos da tiempo a llegar a alguna parte con agua y a que me des una pequeña clase antes de que caiga el sol… Vamos Gale, dijiste que harías lo que te pidiera…".

Gale cree que estaba todavía fascinado, impresionado o perplejo por haber visto a Katniss envuelta en llamas cuando la dijo que sí. Porque ahora se arrepiente, y mucho. Hay algo más allá de lo prohibido en llevarse a la única hija del alcalde al bosque, y él no está como para meterse en problemas; no necesita ninguno más. Aunque no puede evitar una risa floja cada vez que la mira: lleva un pantalón corto y sandalias. Se va a pinchar con todos los cardos del mundo y las ortigas harán estragos en esa piel pálida y perfecta de sus piernas.

No necesita pensar demasiado para saber donde llevar a Madge. El lago que le mostró Katniss no hace tanto tiempo está demasiado alejado, pero hay una antigua presa hecha con sacos de arena y piedras a menos de un kilómetro desde la alambrada del Distrito. Ese lugar es perfecto para aprender, porque no es muy profundo, aunque sí lo suficiente para poder nadar.

Le sorprende que ella no se haya quejado ni una sola vez durante el camino, aunque tenga las piernas llenas de arañazos. Tampoco ha hablado, supone que porque estaba demasiado ocupada averiguando donde pisar. Una vez que llegan al lugar indicado, se miran el uno al otro con indecisión durante un buen rato, hasta que Gale decide hablar.

"Bueno Madge, esto es mejor hacerlo sin ropa", le dice. "Pero sólo es una sugerencia, si prefieres quedarte vestida, es cosa tuya…".

La chica se pone roja, o tal vez los colores sean por lo rápido que han hecho el recorrido, pero dice: "Muy gracioso Gale", y empieza a desvestirse.

Gale parpadea un par de veces y duda si darse la vuelta, porque la situación resulta un poco incómoda. Pero va a verla de todas formas, y al fin y al cabo tampoco es la primera vez que verá a una chica atractiva en ropa interior. Aunque tal vez… tal vez nunca haya visto a ninguna tan bonita como Madge, con su pelo ondulado y rubio, su piel clara y todas esas curvas. Definitivamente, ella no ha debido de pasar hambre. Jamás

Decide que lo mejor es quitarse la ropa él también, más que nada por apartar los ojos de su cuerpo. Empieza por la camisa, igual que ha hecho ella, y le cuesta concentrarse en los botones porque no puede dejar de mirar; la luz naranja de esa hora de la tarde no ayuda, y que ella no haga nada por taparse o parezca avergonzada tampoco. Lo mejor va a ser entrar en el agua cuanto antes y confiar en que esté bien fría, así que en cuanto se deshace de la segunda bota se lanza sin pensarlo mucho más.

No sabe muy bien lo que sucede a continuación; en un momento está observando la forma en que la hija del alcalde se termina de desabrochar esas sandalias que llevaba puestas y al siguiente ve como ella, que lleva un bonito conjunto de ropa interior gris claro, se lanza al agua, de cabeza, igual que ha hecho él.

Cuando ella emerge a la superficie y mientras se está apartando toda esa melena rubia de la cara, él pregunta: "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? Creía que habíamos venido para que te enseñara a nadar".

"Bueno, pues ya ves que no va a ser necesario", dice la chica, y se marca una sonrisita dulce que pone los pelos de punta a Gale.

Gale bracea un poco para acercarse a ella, y una vez a su lado la sujeta por el codo. "¿Por qué has hecho esto, Madge?, pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Luego mira a su brazo y nota que tiene la carne de gallina. "¿Tienes frío?".

"No", exclama ella separándose. "Katniss", empieza a decir, aunque su voz es un susurro poco claro. "Ella me pidió que cuidara de ti. Que evitara que hicieses nada demasiado estúpido o que te pusiera en peligro".

A Gale no hay manera de que le encajen las piezas del puzle. Lo que acaba de decir Madge confirma sus peores sospechas: Katniss no tiene intención de volver, y eso le pone un nudo en la garganta y le crea una presión en el pecho muy difícil de soportar.

Por otro lado, no puede creerse que esté allí, con la hija del alcalde, ambos prácticamente desnudos y totalmente húmedos. "¿Y esta te pareció la mejor manera de cuidar de mí?. ¿Mintiendo? ¿Haciéndome venir aquí, contigo?... ¿Tienes idea de la que podría caerme si tu padre se entera de esto?".

"No…", responde Madge dubitativamente. "No va a pasarte nada. Yo no lo permitiría. Sólo quería distraerte un poco de lo que está pasando en el Capitolio. Sólo eso".

Gale la mira de arriba abajo: la parte de su cuerpo que no está cubierta por el agua, sus ojos brillantes verde mar, aunque él nunca haya estado en el mar, sabe que tiene que ser de ese color. "Desde luego eres una distracción bastante efectiva", murmura, más para sí mismo que otra cosa. Luego dice: "¿Quién es el agente de paz que nos ha permitido entrar?".

"Un amigo de la familia", contesta Madge. "Alguien a quien que conozco desde siempre. No va a chivarse; seguro".

Él permanece pensativo unos segundos, tratando de atar cabos en su cabeza, aunque sin conseguirlo. A continuación vuelve a preguntar: "¿Sabes lo que le pasó a Darius?", suspira profundo para poder continuar. "Ya sabes, después… después de los latigazos. Me contaron que trato de protegerme y se lo llevaron. Yo estaba inconsciente, no pude ver nada".

"Creo que está en el Capitolio", dice Madge con voz triste. "No sé nada más"

Se quedan en el agua hasta que su piel podría confundirse con una uva pasa. No sé tocan demasiado, excepto cuando Gale intenta hacerla una aguadilla, y ella se retuerce y se libera y consigue sumergirlo a él. Gale tiene que preguntarle dónde aprendió a nadar, y ella le explica que de pequeña solía viajar con sus padres al Distrito Cuatro, ya que los médicos del Capitolio pensaban que eso ayudaría con la enfermedad de su madre. Al final no fue así, y acabaron por prohibirles hacerlo más.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que le ocurre a tu madre, Madge?", pregunta Gale.

Ella se entristece mucho con la pregunta y le cuesta mucho contestar. "Ella está… está triste".

"¿Por eso se pasa la vida en la cama?", vuelve a preguntar.

"Es un tipo de tristeza que te paraliza completamente", responde Madge, un poco a la defensiva, porque ahora no quiere hablar de ese tema. Sé lo contará; algún día, cuando haya terminado el Vasallaje. Le explicará todo el drama de su familia y le contará cómo la hermana gemela de su madre fue llevada a los Juegos, y la forma en que su madre aún se siente como si le hubieran partido en dos; como si en los Juegos hubiera muerto también una parte de ella, su otra mitad.

Salen del agua y se visten sin molestarse en secarse. Tampoco tienen con qué, pero empieza a anochecer y tienen que regresar al Distrito, porque lógicamente, ninguno ha avisado de dónde iba. Madge no se preocupa en exceso porque esos días su padre se los pasa enteros encerrado en su despacho del Edificio de Justicia, y su madre necesita triple dosis de morflina para soportar todo el barullo que forman los Juegos y sus preliminares. Nadie estará inquieto si ella tarda en llegar. Sin embargo Gale sabe que Hazelle estará dando vueltas por la casa, hecha un manojo de nervios por su ausencia. Así que se dan bastante prisa en regresar.

Por suerte la temperatura es lo bastante cálida como para que el camino de vuelta les seque la ropa por completo. Al despedirse, Gale no sabe si agradecer a Madge su intento de _distracción. _Lo cierto es que le ha ayudado a pensar menos en Katniss y en su mierda de vida en el 12. Con el cuerpazo de Madge delante era complicado concentrarse en nada más.

Pero eso no evita que los siguientes días sigan siendo horribles. Los ocupa bajando a la mina y viendo las retransmisiones obligatorias mientras aprieta los dientes; y las noches pensando en Katniss, preguntándose si ella podrá dormir o si también estará pensando en él. Aunque sabe que eso es improbable: ella debe de estar demasiado preocupada planificando su muerte para salvar la vida del panadero. A veces, también recuerda el cuerpo de Madge, mojado por el agua y bañado por esa luz suave del sol de la tarde, y eso le ayuda a quedarse dormido alguna hora sin pensamientos tan tristes y pesimistas, pero siempre son pocas, a lo sumo una o dos.

El próximo latigazo, ya que lo que siente por dentro viene siendo igual de doloroso, lo recibe tres días después del desfile, durante la entrevista que Flickerman les hace a los dos. Sabe de sobra que Katniss no puede estar embarazada, pero aún así se pregunta si sería posible; y ese día no está Madge para servirle de distracción.

A la mañana siguiente lo obligan a volver a la plaza, porque es el día del Goong, el sonido que marcará el comienzo del Vasallaje. Acude de nuevo junto a su familia, pero busca enseguida a la de Katniss, que está obligada por igual a estar allí. Comenta a su madre y sus hermanos que se quedará junto a ellas, confiando en que su amiga salga pitando del baño de sangre cuanto antes, igual que hizo la última vez.

Primero suena el himno, luego aparecen las primeras imágenes del estadio: desde el aire parece un circulo seccionado en doce partes iguales, el exterior es verde, el interior agua, mucha agua, tal y como había anticipado Madge.

* * *

**a/n: **fin de la segunda parte. La próxima y última será ligeramente triste; y no quiero decir nada más. ¿Me dejáis algún review?.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parte III**_

* * *

Gale observa atentamente, absorbe todo lo que puede, todo lo que le dejan ver de la arena; como si él fuera tributo, como si pudiera sacar a Katniss de allí dentro sólo a base de fuerza de voluntad. Las plataformas metálicas siguen intactas, aún no tienen a nadie sobre ellas. Hay doce secciones de agua divididas por brazos de tierra, con dos plataformas flotando en cada una de ellas; en el centro se encuentra la cornucopia; más allá del agua hay una playa, y después vegetación; frondosa y salvaje, igual que una selva.

Siente que la sangre se le hiela cuando vuelve a verla: su cara descompuesta, aterrada, aunque se parece a ella: sin maquillaje, vestidos ni cosas de esas. Lleva un mono azul que se le pega a la piel, y la han peinado con su trenza. Enfocan al resto de tributos y ve a Peeta, que no deja de mirar el agua con una cara mitad de desazón, mitad de angustia; justo al otro extremo del círculo que forman los tributos. Cuando la cámara aérea se centra en la cornucopia, Gale busca un arco instintivamente, y lo encuentra: uno dorado, seguro que lo han puesto pensando en ella.

Presencia el baño de sangre con la sensación de ausencia de aire en los pulmones, con la impresión de que es él quien lucha por su vida en vez de ella. Parece que Katniss ha hecho algún tipo de alianza con Odair, porque trabajan en equipo. El tributo del 4 es quien se encarga de recoger a Peeta de su plataforma, seguramente no sepa nadar. En el 12 nadie lo hace, Katniss y él son una excepción.

Respira más tranquilo cuando ella abandona la cornucopia, y la arena de la playa y se interna en el denso bosque húmedo, junto al panadero, Odair, y la mujer mayor de su Distrito, la que se presentó voluntaria para sustituir a la joven que salió elegida en la cosecha. Sin embargo, no puede fiarse de Odair. En la arena las alianzas son a corto plazo, nunca duran demasiado; sólo uno puede sobrevivir. Del único tributo que puede fiarse, el único que sabe con certeza que no la hará daño, es Peeta. Y a su vez él será su gran obstáculo para llegar al final y salir, porque ella quiere que quien lo haga sea él.

Gale ha contabilizado 6 muertos cuando da media vuelta para volver a su casa. La parte de la emisión obligatoria que tenía que ver en la plaza ha acabado, más tarde tendrá que tragarse el resumen diario, pero prefiere hacerlo en la intimidad, sin mil agentes de paz atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos: sabe que lo tienen fichado, y sabe que no le dejarán pasar ni una más.

Se agacha para despedirse de Prim, que tiembla y tiene las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas. "Ya ha pasado lo peor, y ella está bien", le dice. "Mañana iré con vosotras, en cuanto me suelten de la mina. ¿De acuerdo?". Prim está tan nerviosa que no consigue articular palabra, pero asiente con la cabeza. Gale le besa la mejilla y se despide de la señora Everdeen, también. Después regresa a la Veta junto al resto de su familia.

Si las circunstancia fueran otras, iría de cabeza al bosque, para calmarse y un poco también para poder olvidar. Pero ya obtuvo una primera advertencia el día de la cosecha, así que esperará. Esperará al menos unos días, a que las cosas se calmen. Y si no es posible ir sólo se lo pedirá a Madge, puesto que al parecer ella tiene influencia con alguno de los agentes de paz.

Él, sus hermanos y su madre, caminan con la cabeza gacha hasta su casa de la Veta. La única que no sé entera de lo que pasa es Posy; es demasiado pequeña, así que sólo se emociona cuando ve a Katniss en la pantalla con vestidos bonitos, igual que hizo el año anterior. El resto, por supuesto, no se lo permiten ver, aunque sea obligatorio también para ella. Gale la abraza contra su cuerpo, tapándole ojos y orejas hasta que las escenas macabras terminan. Lo normal es que los agentes de paz no digan nada cuando se trata de criaturas tan pequeñas. Ni siquiera ellos pueden ser tan crueles, aunque con Thread…

Cuando se va al trabajo, agradece que no haya pantallas a tantos metros bajo tierra

No es tan malo no dormir, ya se ha acostumbrado a pasar las noches en vela. Se queda mirando la pantalla del reproductor hasta que asoman los primeros rayos de luz y después se va a las minas. Pica mientras piensa en lo que pasó el día anterior (la profundidad a la que se encuentra no permite que vea lo que sucede en ese momento en la arena): Peeta clavó un cuchillo en el campo de fuerza, contra la pared que protege los límites de la arena. Él pensó que estaba frito, ella pensó que estaba frito, pero apareció Odair e hizo algo que lo rescató del mundo de los muertos. Ver los sollozos de Katniss de después sólo le hizo preguntarse si ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera si se hubiese tratado de él. No lo sabe, y en realidad no le gustaría saberlo. También piensa en los ocho cañones, en ese momento quedaban 15 tributos y ella. Agradece que Haymitch diese con la forma de que consiguieran agua, porque no quería volver a verla deshidratada, aunque después apareció la niebla. Tres cañones y unos mutos más tarde, ella seguía viva; magullada y llena de ampollas repulsivas, pero viva. La noche también le ha servido para darse cuenta de que ella no es la única que pretende salvar a Peeta.

Trabaja de seis a seis, con media hora para un almuerzo que no puede permitirse, así que decide seguir picando; que en cualquier caso es mejor que ver los Juegos, y si sucede algo importante seguro que se entera. Cuando sale de la mina va directamente a ver a Prim.

Pica el timbre y se sacude un poco el polvo de carbón mientras escucha pasos suaves caminar hacia la puerta. Ella y su madre no están solas, Madge está con ellas y es quien abre.

"Gale", susurra, no parece sorprendida al verle.

"¿Ha pasado algo?", se apresura a preguntar; detestando el miedo que se refleja en su propia voz. Ojalá fuera capaz de parecer más indiferente. La hija del alcalde mueve la cabeza indicando que no.

Le hacen un hueco en el sofá, pero Gale renuncia a acomodarse junto a ellas. Prefiere hacerlo en el suelo, va a poner la bonita tapicería perdida y va a ponerlas perdidas a ellas si se sienta encima.

Lo hace cerca de Madge y se dedica a morderse el labio mientras ellas le cuentan: se han unido dos personas más al grupo, había una tercera, pero también murió, no sin antes desvelar el secreto de la arena: es un reloj dividido en doce sectores con doce amenazas diferentes. Madge le sacude un poco el pelo, aunque ninguno deja de mirar la pantalla.

"Necesitas una ducha, Gale", le comenta bromeando.

Gale se pregunta si no le habrán enseñado cuando es inoportuno hacer bromas y responde con alguna frase poco amable que deja cortada a la muchacha. Sin embargo, Prim y la Señora Everdeen terminan convenciéndole de lo mismo, y acaba bajo el chorro de agua caliente del baño de la planta de arriba, dejando que el ardor relaje sus músculos entumecidos. No es la primera vez que está en ese lugar, ya tuvo que usarlo, con ayuda, cuando pasó unos días esa casa tras los latigazos para que la madre de Katniss curase sus heridas. Por suerte llevaba algo de ropa limpia por debajo del mono.

Cuando vuelve abajo, opta por sentarse en el mismo lugar que antes, y Madge vuelve a hundir la mano entre su pelo limpio y mojado.

"Mucho mejor", susurra.

Gale esta vez se gira para mirarla. Lleva otra vez uno de esos vestidos blancos que debe de tener a pares. "¿No deberías estar haciéndole compañía a tu madre, Madge?".

Ella tuerce el gesto. "¿No deberías de haber ido directamente a tu casa de la Veta, Gale?"

"Quería estar con ellas. Mi madre sabía que iba a venir, así que avisará a los agentes de paz si es que aparecen por casa", responde malhumorado, y decide no añadir nada más cuando nota la forma en que Prim y la señora Everdeen les están mirando.

"Mi familia también sabe que estoy aquí", murmura Madge. "No quería que hoy estuvieran solas".

La habitación se queda en silencio cuando todos escuchan el grito ahogado de Prim. Sin embargo, la boca de la niña permanece cerrada, aunque sus ojos muy abiertos. El alarido, lleno de miedo y dolor, sale de la pantalla. Luego los chillidos se suceden: Prim de nuevo, después Gale y también la voz joven de una desconocida. El sonido vuelve loca a Katniss en la arena, y también a Finnick Odair. Tardan poco en darse cuenta de que se trata de mutos, aunque ni siquiera eso parece menguar su angustia: la jungla les atrapa entre paredes invisibles y mantiene la tortura hasta que la hora pasa. Así funciona el circo en esta ocasión.

Gale decide que Johanna Mason es la más fuerte del estadio cuando la escucha decir que ella no tiene nada que perder, y gritar al cielo llamando a la rebelión. Piensa que esa chica de verdad tiene agallas, y que le gustaría recordar mejor los Juegos que ganó ella, pero fue justo tras la muerte de su padre y en aquel momento luchar contra el hambre ya era suficiente tarea.

No ocurre nada relevante hasta que suena el himno. Ha pasado un día y medio y dieciséis tributos están muertos. A ese ritmo al Vasallaje le quedan poco más de unas horas, y eso le da miedo. No, más que miedo; es terror.

Madge nota como se le tensa cada músculo de la espalda cuando Katniss y Peeta se quedan a solas en la arena de la playa. Sabe bien, igual que el resto, que a los Juegos les quedan pocas horas para acabar, e intuye que el final no podrá ser peor. Conoce a Katniss, la conoce desde hace años, no tanto como Gale, evidentemente, pero lo bastante como para intuir lo que ella pretende hacer. Y también sabe lo que quiere Peeta, lo que quería desde el principio. La conversación que tiene lugar a continuación lo confirma. Lo que ella, ni nadie espera es ese beso; no uno de ese tipo, no uno así.

"No tengo por qué ver esto" murmura Gale. Se levanta muy rápidamente y sale de la casa sin decir nada más.

A ella apenas le da tiempo a decir su nombre. Se está incorporando para ir detrás de él, pero la señora Everdeen la frena, sujetándola de un brazo.

"Déjale Madge. Está dolido. Es normal"

Madge suspira, mirando hacia la puerta. "Pero se va a meter en problemas. Nadie puede eludir la emisión nacional, y está…, en ese estado es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa".

"Creo que necesita estar sólo", dice Prim.

Ella asiente con la cabeza y se vuelve a sentar. Entiende que necesite estar sólo, pero a ella le gustaría estar con él. Espera que sea lo bastante listo como para que no le pillen deambulando por las calles cuando debería estar mirando una pantalla; espera que no se le pase por la cabeza ir al bosque. Prometió a Katniss que cuidaría de él.

Alguien enviado por su padre aparece en la casa poco después de que Katniss se haya tumbado para intentar dormir. Madge es una chica obediente y lo acompaña, tras una breve despedida de la señora Everdeen y Prim. No le gusta dejarlas a solas, consciente de lo poco que queda para el final, y quiere pensar que Gale no tardará en volver. Aunque no puede dejar de preguntarse dónde habrá ido.

A Gale no le dura mucho el cabreo, ni la irascibilidad. Bueno, en realidad sí que le duran, aunque ya no contra Katniss, si no contra los agentes de paz. Él se resiste y les grita un montón de insultos al principio, hasta que lo hacen callar; luego intenta convencerlos de que no pensaba perderse un minuto de los Juegos, e iba a verlos en una de las pantallas grandes colocadas en la plaza, pero eso ya da igual. Tiene suerte de que la pena por escaquearse de una emisión en directo no vaya más allá de pasar algunos días en los calabozos del Edificio de Justicia. O es eso, o los funcionarios, que lo conocen del Quemador, y no son Thread, se apiadan de él y renuncian a hacerle nada más.

Lo meten en una celda fría y húmeda, con una diminuta ventana pegada al techo en la pared de detrás, y le informan de que no tendrá ni agua ni pan en los dos próximos días. Lo de la comida no le importa demasiado. ¿Por qué le iba a importar? Está acostumbrado a pasar hambre; en las peores épocas ha llegado a estar una semana a base de infusiones de hierbas y unos pocos granos de cereal.

"No te preocupes", le dice un hombre vestido de blanco, con pelo canoso y mediana edad. Alguien a quien no había visto jamás. "No íbamos a permitir que te perdieras la final".

Coloca un reproductor en el exterior de la celda, de tal modo que la imagen de los Juegos quede proyectada en una pared lateral; y de esa forma le obliga a seguir disfrutando del desenlace de la matanza anual.

Por suerte el momento amor entre Katniss y Peeta ya ha terminado y ella está intentando dormir, así que él hace lo mismo; no sirve de nada. Se pasa el resto de la noche sentado en el suelo, contemplando la insulsa charla entre Finnick y Peeta; la de Brutus y Enobaria; o la algo menos insulsa conversación entre Finnick y Johanna. Juraría que ellos dos se traen algo entre manos: la forma en que se miran o se hacen gestos, o la forma en que siempre parecen obligarse a callar… no cree que sea del todo normal. Puede que se trate de camaradería entre vencedores, pero puede que haya algo más.

Se duerme cuando la luz de la mañana ya se colaba por la raquítica ventanita de su celda, aunque no tarda más de dos horas en despertar. Por la altura a la que se encuentra el sol deben de ser en torno a las nueve de la mañana. Se obliga a espabilarse del todo al escuchar a Beetee, el inventor del Distrito 3 que dejó a la mitad de los tributos de su edición chamuscados, proponerles un plan; ese hombre es un genio. Pretende dejar fritos también a los profesionales de este año usando una bobina de alambre y el rayo que cae sobre un árbol en uno de los sectores de la arena; el rayo del medio día y la media noche.

Tal y como le advirtieron, no tiene ni comida ni agua, pero ese calabozo es tan húmedo que podría criar setas en él, así que todavía no tiene la garganta reseca ni ningún síntoma de deshidratación; no es que haya estado realizando ninguna actividad que le haya hecho perder líquido, en todo caso. Se vuelve a sentar contra la pared y continúa observando los Juegos. Katniss y el resto cambian de playa y se dirigen a la Jungla, con la intención de preparar el plan de la media noche.

Madge aparece por allí poco después de que caiga el rayo de las doce, como de costumbre, con un bonito vestido corto y veraniego.

"Sabía que acabarías en un lío", le dice nada más verle.

"Eres la hija del alcalde, ¿no puedes sacarme de aquí?", la saluda Gale.

"Conténtate con que hayan permitido que venga a verte", responde ella. "Aquí mi padre manda mucho menos de lo que crees".

"Claro, y estoy encantado de verte. No lo dudes Madge".

"Si vas a ser desagradable, me largo y punto", amenaza ella. "¿De acuerdo, Gale?".

Madge también se sienta contra la pared, al lado de los barrotes de la celda de Gale, y se dedica a hacerlo compañía y ver los Juegos junto a él. El guardia que lo vigila los mira a ambos con recelo, pero no dice nada. Lo han puesto ahí principalmente para que él no deje de ver la emisión.

Por la tarde no pasan muchas cosas, así que agradece la compañía de Madge, que sólo desaparece durante un rato para ir a avisar a Hazelle de el lugar en el que se encuentra él, y aprovecha para ir a la Aldea de los Vencedores y decirles a la señora Everdeen y a Prim que estaría bien si pudieran ir a casa de la familia de Gale, para que no estén solas durante la emisión de la noche, ya que parece que se avecinan cambios importantes. Madge contribuye a distraerle de la interacción entre Katniss y Peeta, que aunque ese día no está siendo demasiada, o especialmente empalagosa, la hay. Al menos Gale ha tenido que presenciar cómo él le regalaba una perla que había en el interior de una ostra y ella la aceptaba encantada. Él para entretenerse, le enseña un juego absurdo sobre aplastar el pulgar del otro, e incluso llegan a reírse alguna vez, combatiendo de esa forma el drama en ciernes de la arena.

Cuando los rayos del sol han dejado de atravesar la ventana, Gale se incorpora para dar unos cuantos paseos por la celda, tiene las piernas entumecidas, necesita estirarlas. Salta un poco para poder observar lo que ocurre en la plaza, ya que la ventanita de su cuarto da allí, y comprueba que se ha concentrado un gentío, para ver lo que promete ser una gran noche en los Juegos, tal vez la última.

"Es de noche", dice. "¿No deberías marcharte ya a casa, Madge?".

"No", responde ella. "Me quedo contigo, al menos hasta las doce. No quiero dejarte aquí solo…". Le sonríe lánguidamente antes de añadir: "Además, mi padre todavía debe de estar arriba", y mira hacia el techo.

"¿Y no preferirías estar con Prim y la madre de Katniss?", pregunta Gale.

"Estaría allí si tú no la hubieses cagado y te hubieras dejado pillar", dice ella. "Ahora no pienso irme de aquí, al menos hasta…". Se queda callada de repente, porque no quiere acabar la frase. "Puedo quedarme un poco más. La familia de Katniss iba hacia tu casa mientras yo volvía aquí. Lo verán con tu madre y tus hermanos, no van a estar solas."

"¿Tú padre sabe que estás aquí?", pregunta Gale otra vez.

"No sé si lo sabe", dice Madge. "Y no creo que le importe", añade. "Tú no le caes del todo mal".

Gale esboza una media sonrisa torcida. "¿Estás segura?", pregunta, y piensa que si el alcalde supiera las cosas que alguna vez se le ha pasado por la cabeza hacerle a su hija, entonces desde luego que le caería mal.

"Claro que no", responde Madge. "Lleva años comprándote fresas y otros bichos del bosque".

"Creía que lo de las fresas era por ti…".

Madge no tiene nada que decir a eso, aunque la poca luz de la celda le dice que ha alcanzado el mismo tono que las fresas en pleno mes de mayo, que es cuando más maduras están.

Los dos se quedan en silencio cuando Beetee comienza a explicar el resto del plan. Johanna y Katniss tienen que llevar la bobina de alambre a través de la jungla hasta la playa de las 12, y dejarla caer en el mar. Peeta insiste en acompañarlas, pero entre todos lo impiden. Lo cierto es que Gale hubiera preferido que fuera, al margen de las carantoñas, se siente más tranquilo si él permanece cerca de ella.

Madge busca su mano a través de los barrotes de la celda, esta vez no para jugar al juego de los pulgares, si no para entrelazar los dedos con los de él. Gale no lo dice, pero agradece el gesto; tiene un nudo en el pecho, otro en el estómago y probablemente otro en la garganta, porque apenas puede hablar y mucho menos bromear. Presiente que algo malo sucederá desde el momento en que ve como ellas dos se alejan solas.

No llevan ni la mitad del camino recorrido cuando los profesionales cortan el cable. A partir de ese memento todo comienza a suceder desmesuradamente rápido. Gale no se espera que Johanna Mason le atice a Katniss un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la bobina de alambre, ni que luego empiece a hurgar con un cuchillo en su brazo mientras ordena que se quede quieta y la embadurna la cara con su propia sangre. Siente como se le tensa cada músculo del cuerpo y siente en las sienes los latidos del corazón.

"Cierra los ojos, Gale", le pide Madge. Él la obedece, pero tras breves instante los vuelve a abrir, para seguir torturándose con las escenas en las que la chica a la que quiere va a morir. No quiere tener esa última imagen de ella, aunque tampoco lo puede evitar.

"Gale, Gale, para", esta vez casi grita Madge. Entonces Gale la mira a ella. "Vas a hacerme añicos la mano si sigues apretando así de fuerte", le dice. "No ha sonado ningún cañón ¿no?. Eso significa que todavía sigue viva… tranquilízate".

Él se la suelta, aunque ella piensa que ni siquiera la ha escuchado, al ver su cara de pánico se la vuelve a coger. "Estoy contigo, Gale", le susurra. Aunque en realidad lo que a ella le gustaría es abrazarlo sacarlo de allí, y llevárselo a cualquier otra parte donde él no tuviera que sufrir así.

Katniss se recompone a duras penas tras el golpe de Johanna, e intenta avanzar. Se tambalea, vomita y se tropieza con el cable en el proceso, pero sigue subiendo colina arriba, en busca del árbol gigante en el que espera encontrar a Peeta y a Beetee. Cuando llega arriba, Gale vuelve a sujetar con fuerza la mano de Madge. No hay reloj, pero sabe que debe de quedar poco para las doce, siempre ha sabido contar el tiempo muy bien.

Los dos contienen el aliento cuando ruge un cañón, después otro, y luego la escuchan llamar a Peeta, porque no lo encuentra; lo que encuentra es a Beetee tendido en el suelo, un cuchillo, y un cable (el otro cable), envuelto por un extremo a una rama del árbol y por el otro al mango del cuchillo. Ver a Katniss pensativa no hace otra cosa más que inquietar a Gale: tiene el cuchillo, el cable que inventó Beetee y una de sus flechas sobre las manos; y él, de pronto, sabe lo que va a hacer. La conoce demasiado como para no saberlo. Hay un campo de fuerza muy cerca del árbol, lo vio por la mañana, cuando llegaron allí, aprendió a distinguirlos desde que Peeta se quedó tieso al chocarse con uno. Es una especie de pared invisible que por alguna razón se ondula en un punto concreto. Gale está muy acostumbrado a observar y aprender, y sabe que Katniss mentía al decir que podía oírlo, ella también lo puede ver.

No se sorprende cuando envuelve el cuchillo a la flecha con el mismo alambre y la dispara, hacia arriba, al aire, al punto concreto que ya había localizado Gale. Cuando cae el rayo tiene un segundo para sonreír antes de ver lo que sucede después. La pantalla se enciende con una luz cegadora que les deslumbra a pesar de que se trata de una proyección sobre la pared. Katniss cae de espaldas, con los ojos abiertos, mientras todo a su alrededor empieza a arder.

Un instante después se corta la electricidad. No hay señal de televisión, ni hay más Katniss, ni pantalla, ni proyector, ni ningún tipo de luz que no sean los tenues rayos de luna. El vocerío que escuchaban procedente de la plaza también se ha apagado, y hay tanto silencio que se escuchan los tres latidos del corazón: el de Gale, el de Madge y el del agente de paz que estaba con ellos en el pasillo y que no había abierto la boca en toda la noche.

Gale no sabe qué es lo que ha pasado, o si ella está viva o muerta, ni siquiera si lo está él. Hasta que no escuchan las sonoras pisadas del agente de paz subir las escaleras no consiguen reaccionar. Siguen cogidos de la mano, más fuerte ahora que nunca.

"¿Qué ha pasado, Gale?", pregunta Madge. "¿Ella…?".

Él tarda un rato en poder decir: "Creo que deberías largarte de aquí", pero Madge no le suelta.

Pasan en silencio unos minutos más, asustados, desconcertados y sobre todo abatidos, cuando escuchan caer la primera bomba. Porque Gale sabe que ese estruendo sólo puede ser una bomba, aunque sea la primera vez que escucha algo así.

"Tienes que irte de aquí, Madge", vuelve a decir, casi a gritar, soltando sus manos y yendo hasta el hueco de la ventana, para intentar ver qué es lo que pasa fuera. Por alguna razón sabe que el sitio no es seguro para él ni para ella.

Pero Madge no se mueve. No sabe que es lo que está pasando en la calle, lo que significa el ruido, los sollozos o los gritos que les llegan del exterior, pero se niega a dejarle allí. "No voy a marcharme", consigue balbucear, aunque la voz le tiembla por la tristeza y el miedo.

Gale se acerca a ella, que está de pie, al otro lado de las barras de su celda. Escucha una segunda bomba mientras pone las dos manos en sobre sus hombros. "Te he dicho que te vayas de aquí", chilla sacudiéndola con fuerza.

Ella niega con la cabeza y está a punto de empezar a llorar, pero no lo hace. Se traga las lágrimas, respira hondo, se saca una horquilla del pelo y le dice: "Voy a intentar sacarte de aquí".

Madge introduce su horquilla por la ranura de la llave haciendo un intento infructuoso de abrir. "Dame eso, déjame intentarlo a mí", le dice Gale. Él sujeta la fina horquilla de metal de Madge con una mano, mientras agarra los barrotes de la perta con la otra. Hace algunos movimientos meticulosos y rápidos, a tientas, pero como si hubiera hecho lo mismo muchas veces, y en menos de un minuto ha conseguido salir.

Cuando está fuera, muy cerca del cuerpo tembloroso de Madge, ni siquiera el sonido de las bombas del exterior impide que la envuelva entre sus brazos con fuerza. A continuación agarra su mano y tira de ella. Sabe que están bombardeando la ciudad, probablemente por lo que ha hecho Katniss en la arena, y aunque el Edificio de Justicia podría ser un lugar seguro, algo le dice que es mejor largarse de allí.

"Mi padre…", escucha un grito ahogado de Madge cuando están a punto de abrir la puerta.

Cambian de trayectoria y se dirigen a su despacho, guiados por Madge. Los agentes de paz con los que se cruzan mientras suben las escaleras ni se molestan en mirarlos, sólo gritan, aprietan la espalda contra la pared, o corren inducidos por el ruido de las bombas, corren hacia cualquier dirección, hacia ninguna.

Cuando llegan al despacho no hay ni rastro del padre de Madge, y es entonces, sólo entonces, cuando Gale se quita de la cabeza lo que pueda haber sucedido con Katniss y empieza a pensar en su familia. Tiene que ir a su casa, tiene que sacarles de allí, huele el huno y siente el calor de las llamas, aunque continúe protegido de ellas por los muros del edificio; la Veta es un polvorín.

"Vámonos", grita a Madge, que está paralizada frente a la mesa despacho de su padre. Vuelve a tirar de ella, ahora escaleras abajo y ambos salen al exterior.

Fuera hay fuego, ruido y muerte. La ciudad está rota, parece difícil moverse por ella. El polvo de carbón que siempre hubo por las calles se incendia. Hay cosas suspendidas en el aire: papelitos, ropa, pedazos de cuerpos… Todo se mezcla.

Ha caído una bomba en la mitad de la plaza, abriendo un enorme boquete en parte de la zona que solían ocupar los potenciales tributos en cada cosecha. Se ha desatado el pánico entre toda la población, les sobrevuelan lo que parece un centenar de aerodeslizadores soltando bombas incendiarias, iluminando las calles que se habían quedado sin luz. La gente huye, y grita, gesticula: algunos culpan a Katniss. El apagón de la retransmisión en directo no ha podido ocultar por completo lo que ha sucedido. E incluso ve a algunas personas rezar. Una práctica extremadamente poco común en Panem. Madge y él comienzan a ahogarse por el humo y eso les obliga a reaccionar.

"Vamos a la Veta, cuando saque a mi familia y a la de Katniss de casa podemos ir a la Pradera. Creo que será más seguro estar allí", tose Gale, porque el humo casi le quita la capacidad de hablar.

Madge se tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra aún sujeta con fuerza la de Gale.

"No. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi madre, y a mi padre. Tengo que saber si están bien"

Gale la mira un momento, y contiene el impuso de correr. Tira de ella para acercarla un poco más, aparta la mano que tenía sobre la boca, y en medio de la catástrofe, rodeados por llamas, y por el sonido de las bombas y los gritos desesperados de la gente; la besa despacio en los labios. Durante los segundos que dura el beso todo lo demás desaparece, tanto para ella como para él. Cuando se separan los dos empiezan a correr, en direcciones opuestas, sin decirse nada más.

Solo lleva pocos metros recorridos, pero Gale frena, gira el cuerpo y grita: "Te veo en la Pradera, Madge".

Ella también se frena un segundo, y da media vuelta, sólo para asentir.

* * *

**a/n: **vale, van a ser cuatro capítulos, ni uno más. Mil gracias por los reviews


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parte IV**_

* * *

Mientras Madge corre hacia su casa se da cuenta de cómo la mayoría de los ciudadanos del barrio de los comerciantes son incapaces de reaccionar, sólo contemplan el espectáculo de ver la forma en que sus casas arden. La forma en que arde el Distrito 12, petrificados de horror y de espanto, pero completamente inmóviles.

La ciudad es otra. Lo que estaba a la izquierda ahora está a la derecha y lo que estaba en alto se ha caído. El naranja brillante de las llamas la ilumina, pero el humo hace difícil orientarse a través de ella. Siente la estampida de gente saliendo de las casas en el momento en que las bombas caen sobre ellas. Cuando otros pájaros aéreos más pequeños y capaces de volar más bajo descargan en las calles, la gente vuelve a los edificios, que son bombardeados de nuevo. El responsable de la masacre no quiere que quede nadie con vida, ni piedra sobre piedra en el Distrito 12.

A lo lejos, ve como las minas estallan, y entonces frena, sólo un segundo, para pensar en Gale. Envuelta en el caos levanta la mano derecha y repasa sus labios con la punta de los dedos, los siente arder, y no sabe si están tan calientes por el fuego y las llamas, o por el beso que unos minutos antes le ha dado Gale. Le gustaría que fuera un beso de hasta pronto, en lugar de uno de nunca jamás nos volveremos a ver.

La idea de reunirse con él en la Pradera la pone en marcha. Tiene la esperanza de que su casa, por ser la del alcalde, permanezca ilesa, que les haya sido concedido ese favor: el de seguir vivos. Cree que encontrará a su padre y a su madre en el interior, aterrados por las bombas, pero protegidos por los muros de hormigón, ladrillo y piedra vista. Deben de estar muy nerviosos porque ella no esté allí, estarán esperándola; seguramente hayan movilizado a unos cuantos agentes de paz para encontrarla, si es que han podido comunicarse con cualquiera de ellos, si es que queda alguno vivo.

Gira a su izquierda y ve caer una gran casa de tres pisos, ve como arden sus grandes vigas de nogal, como se derrite el poco hierro que contenía el esqueleto. No se trataba de una vivienda cualquiera. En ella vivían la mayoría de los agentes de paz, muchos de ellos bien conocidos, algunos amigos íntimos de su familia desde hace años. En el piso inferior solía alojarse el jefe de los agentes, que antes era Cray y ahora es Romulus Thread. En los dos superiores viven el resto de funcionarios del Capitolio que trabajan en el 12, en pequeños apartamentos construidos con ese fin. ¿Si ellos no valen lo suficiente como para conservar sus vidas o su hogar, lo valdrá el alcalde y su familia? Comienza a flaquearle esa certeza y se asusta todavía más. Deja que el miedo la bloquee unos segundos y necesita desacelerar el ritmo de su carrera, pero un misil todavía sin explotar se incrusta en el pavimento de la calle, muy cerca de ella, y eso la fuerza a volver a arrancar.

A medida que avanza intenta recordar las cosas que había en cada sitio y que ya no están. ¿Hace cuanto comenzó el bombardeo? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? Tal vez un poco más, pero el tiempo se desvanece en su memoria como si no existiera o no importara ya. El gran árbol frente al que pasaba cuando iba a la escuela se ha esfumado, no hay nada en su sitio. Tendrá un nuevo sitio – se dice – igual que lo tendrá todo lo demás. Pero al momento se da cuenta de que no. De que lo que había antes, ahora arde, se consume en cenizas y desaparece para siempre.

Según se va acercando a casa ve cómo una bomba atraviesa una pared de ladrillo a su derecha. Le parece una simple casa hasta que se fija en el boquete que ha traspasado la pared, el espacio deja entrever un horno de panadería y escasas cosas más: todo oculto por la nube de humo gris mezclada con el polvillo blanco de harina. El conjunto desprende un olor dulzón, como de azúcar y carne quemada. No se atreve a indagar en la imagen por si da la desafortunada casualidad de que sus ojos se choquen con restos humanos en el interior.

Gale corre zigzagueando bajo el cielo plomizo e incendiado de su ciudad natal, esquivando bloques de cemento, lenguas de llamas, cuerpos y un número creciente de perforaciones en el suelo de alquitrán, o de heridas en la tierra si transita por calles que estaban sin asfaltar. Algunas de las bombas no estallan en el acto, ruedan por el suelo o se incrustan en cosas. No explotan, pero lo harán, sabe que tarde o temprano lo harán. La gente se aleja de ellas silenciosamente, evitando cualquier vibración que pudiera hacerlas estallar. En la mina le han enseñado a manejar explosivos de dinamita, pero no bombas. No puede hacer nada que no sea alejarse hasta una distancia prudencial, igual que hace el resto.

Suenan golpes y chillidos, también crujidos raros de cosas rompiéndose: piedras, madera, muebles, huesos, piel… La gente que logra la proeza de continuar con vida se aferra a lo que tiene al lado, da igual quien sea: un hermano, un vecino, una mascota. La zona comerciante del Distrito está arrasada. Las explosiones hacen que el aire vibre, o que todo vibre en el aire. Que las corrientes de aire choquen entre ellas, provocando un estruendo aún mayor. El aire es de metal, duro como el hierro, punzante, como si contuviera alfileres, y caliente, porque está mezclado con llamas. Le golpea en la cara, en los riñones, en la espalda; le pincha en los ojos, se le incrusta en los oídos, le penetran en la cabeza, que siente arder.

Cuando alcanza las primeras casuchas cochambrosas de la Veta, su barrio, se da de bruces con una maraña de periodistas que corren en la otra dirección. Habían acudido al Distrito para entrevistar a familiares y amigos de los tributos, y es fácil reconocerlos, por los brillantes tatuajes en tonos dorados que a muchos les adornan la piel, y que centellean a la luz de la lumbre, como si junto a la tinta les hubiesen inyectado purpurina o algo así. Gale les esquiva a duras penas porque ellos no lo ven; no miran al frente, no miran a ninguna parte. Solo se mueven frenéticos e intentan huir, sujetándose las pelucas a medio chamuscar en unos casos, con cámaras al hombro que tratan de grabar la tragedia en otros; como si fueran a emitirla en abierto por la televisión nacional…, aunque tal vez eso no sea tan improbable. Siente el minúsculo impulso de pedirles a algunos de ellos que lo acompañen, ya que tal vez en la Pradera puedan encontrar alguna protección contra el fuego y el humo y las bombas, pero el golpe sordo de una viga al caer, y el grito ahogado de una criatura justo después, le recuerdan que hay otras personas a las que merece más la pena salvar; otras personas que ni vitorean ni dan soporte a la matanza de los Juegos.

En la Veta la destrucción aún no es tan atroz como en el centro de la ciudad. Vislumbra a lo lejos su casa, todavía con cuatro paredes y un tejado, y vuela hacia allí al comprobar que hay un grupo de gente arremolinandose en el exterior. Frena medio ahogado por el humo y necesita dedicar varios segundos a toser, siente como si tuviera ascuas calientes en la parte profunda de la garganta y necesitara echarlas todas fuera.

Cuando levanta la cabeza comprueba que casi todos los seres humanos que de verdad le importan en este mundo están reunidos allí. Hazelle y sus hermanos, Prim y la madre de Prim, todos ellos cubriéndose la cara con ropas y sábanas mojadas. Lo intenta, pero no consigue evitar pensar en Katniss, quien posiblemente esté muerta. Ni tampoco consigue evitar pensar en Madge, quien lo más probable es que también lo esté.

Una vez que está más calmado, abraza a su hermana pequeña, a Posy, que rodea su cintura con las piernas subiendo encima de él y hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro. Sosteniéndola en brazos le recuerda al minúsculo bebe que era hace unos años. Susurra unas palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído, pero la pequeña no cesa de gemir y llorar, ni de rodearlo con más fuerza con piernas y brazos. Su madre, el resto de sus hermanos y Prim también intentan abrazarlo, aliviados de por el hecho de que se encuentre bien; aunque Posy impide que lo hagan en condiciones. De todas maneras, tampoco es que cuenten con mucho tiempo para alegrarse de seguir vivos

No deja de sentir los pulmones cargados de humo, lo siente en la boca, en la garganta y todo eso le dificulta hablar. Carraspea bastantes veces antes de conseguir decir:

"Tenemos que ir a la Pradera", y en sus palabras se palpa la urgencia. "Creo que estaremos un poco más a salvo allí, al menos no habrá nada que se nos pueda caer encima".

Avanza con su hermana enredada en su cuerpo, porque ella se niega a bajar o andar. Guía a su familia hasta la Pradera, aunque lo cierto es que ellos solos habrían sabido llegar. Por el camino recogen a más gente y nadie vuelve la cabeza hacia el panorama desolador que van dejando atrás. Cuando llegan, el grupito inicial se ha convertido en numeroso, aunque sabe que tiene que intentar llevar hasta allí a más.

Conduce a su familia por el claro, hasta la alambrada, comprobando que no tiene electricidad, y les obliga a colocarse ordenadamente en una hondonada al fondo del prado, en una especie de trinchera natural. Vuelve la vista al distrito, que se ha convertido en una gran pira de llamas humeantes, en la que las cosas, las casas y la gente primero arden y después caen. Puede ver algunas siluetas moverse como si se tratase de antorchas humanas. Luego observa al gentío reunido en la Pradera, donde cada vez son más y más, aunque no los suficientes, dado que todavía no ha llegado Madge. No necesita mucho tiempo para decidir ir a buscarla.

Gale intenta atravesar de nuevo los callejones de la Veta, los que llevan hasta centro de la ciudad. Para cuando consigue cruzarlos se da cuenta de que a aquello ya no sería apropiado llamarlo ciudad: se ha convertido en un laberinto de escombros y no mucho más. Los esquiva, imaginando que se trata de un circuito de obstáculos al estilo de los que se diseñaban Katniss y Peeta para entrenar algunas semanas atrás, pero el ardor en los ojos impide que el truco funcione. Un calor muy compacto lo abraza salvajemente. Las bolas de fuego surcando el aire tienen una cadencia cada vez más irregular. Pero el aire sigue transportando gritos, y es imposible no preguntarse si vendrán de casa de Madge.

A pesar de haberlas transitado mil veces, es casi imposible reconocer las calzadas de la que su fue su ciudad. Está arrasada casi por completo y apenas quedan segmentos que el humo aún le permita descifrar.

Se sube a un bloque de piedra que debe de haberse desprendido de alguna parte y contempla las llamas desde arriba. Sólo queda una isla de viviendas intacta: la Aldea de los Vencedores. Desciende y se impide a sí mismo contar el número de muertos con los que tropieza al avanzar, prefiere no mirar, prefiere que sean rostros sin cuerpo o identidad, que se consuman junto a las llamas y junto al resto del lugar.

La mayoría de las casas de la zona de los comerciantes se exponen al exterior, con paredes derruidas que dejan ver los secretos que alguna vez sus moradores creyeron poder guardar dentro. Se queda ligeramente atontado mirando la forma en que se calcina una habitación infantil, en la planta superior de una de esas casas que perteneció a una de las pocas familias pudientes de la ciudad. La colcha de la cama, que una vez debió de ser rosa, está incandescente por las llamas, el cabecero y una mesa arden por igual y pequeños pedazos de papel pintado flotan en el aire, en el fuego, como una lenta lluvia de confeti. Intenta recordar a la niña que habitó ese lugar: se le viene a la cabeza un pelo rubio y rizado. Una ráfaga de aire hirviente atraviesa la escena, llevando papel y mechoncitos rubios a los que trata de quitar importancia, ya que lo que necesita encontrar es otra cabellera rubia, una que no vivía allí.

Mientras corre se percata de que cada vez le cuesta más respirar; el humo hace que le lloren los ojos igual que si los hubiese frotado con gajos de cebolla y por suerte eso le quita las ganas de llorar de verdad. Indica como buenamente puede a aquellos a los que encuentra vivos que se dirijan a la Pradera, aunque duda mucho que logren llegar. Sortear los boquetes del suelo le obliga a acercarse a esqueletos de casas que por la forma en que vibran no seguirán mucho tiempo en pie. Contempla la construcción que hay a su izquierda durante un segundo: tiene la fachada abierta en canal. El orificio abierto desde el tejado no deja dudas acerca de por dónde entró la bomba. Al bajar la mirada confirma la razón por la que esa casa masacrada debía de ser un objetivo principal; el horno de la panadería de los padres de Peeta le da la pista.

No diría que lo consume la pena, porque otras penas mucho mayores ya ocupan ese lugar, pero siente una rabia enferma apoderarse de él, algo que le arde por dentro y le dice que tarde o temprano ese exterminio se tendrá que vengar. No sabe cómo, no sabe cuándo, pero sabe que lo hará.

Al alcanzar la casa de Madge nota como se quema el humo dentro de sus pulmones. No cree que quede algo de aire propiamente dicho dentro de ellos y se siente como si fuera a explotar o a convertirse en una especie de antorcha humana, iguales a las que ha visto hasta que ha conseguido llegar. Su respiración es muy pesada y superficial. Se encoje para apoyar las manos sobre las rodillas antes de levantar la vista. En realidad lo había atisbado a lo lejos, sin querer ver o creer, y ha esperado a estar cerca para atreverse a mirar de verdad. Alza los ojos lentamente, sabiendo en el fondo lo que se va a encontrar: una casa que se achicharra entre grandes llamas, que iluminan cada una de las ventanas en las cuales ya no hay rastro de cristal. El calor y el humo le embotan la cabeza y prácticamente es incapaz de razonar. Intenta gritar su nombre, el de Madge, pero sus cuerdas vocales no tienen ninguna intención de trabajar.

Sigue observando un segundo y decide que tal vez pueda abrirse paso por la entrada de la parte de atrás. Está dando la vuelta cuando escucha la estructura crujir y doblarse sobre si misma mientras escupe ladrillo ardiente y pedazos de la pintura y la piedra que recubrían la fachada. La llamarada que surge del interior le acaricia fugazmente la cara y eso lo obliga a retroceder unos metros. Le escuece la piel, por lo que supone que debe de haberse quemado, aunque no es algo que le moleste demasiado en ese momento. Usa el poco aire que le queda para chillar el nombre de Madge. La sensación al abrir la boca es de que se le quema el paladar, la saliva ya no existe, tiene la boca como la suela de un zapato desgastado. Intenta humedecerse de nuevo la garganta y nota la forma en que el humo y la ceniza se han instalado allí. Se plantea unos segundos la posibilidad de atravesar las llamas, pero ¿a dónde iba a entrar?. La casa se ha desplomado y ahora sólo es un montón de escombros, con el mismo aspecto de no albergar nada vivo en su interior que el resto de viviendas de la ciudad. Se le cae el alma a los pies ante la idea, y una fuerte oleada de tristeza aturdida se apodera completamente de él.

Unas manos lo agarran de la camiseta y lo apremian a despertar. Por un segundo advierte una larga melena rubia, y siente que el corazón le arranca de nuevo, comienza otra vez a latir. Tarda poco en darse cuenta de que la joven que lo sujeta no tiene ninguno de los rizos de Madge. Es una muchacha tiznada de negro y con la mitad de pelo chamuscado y un chico más joven que ella agarrado a su otra mano. Le gritan cosas que no acaba de entender, ya que el estruendo de la casa al derribarse le ha dejado un agudo pitido en los oídos, aunque capta la palabra _ayuda_ y eso hace que por fin logre reaccionar. Agarra a la chica por el antebrazo y tira de ella a través de los restos, cascotes que ahora peblan la ciudad. Corren evitando las cortinas de llamas, y unen a la cadena que formaban ellos tres a cualquier cosa viva que se cruza en su camino.

Cuando llegan a la Pradera aquello se ha convertido en un mar de gente. Gale mira rápidamente a su alrededor y no respira tranquilo hasta que no atisba la presencia de su familia, y a Prim, junto a su madre, todos ellos agazapados en el mismo sitio que les dejó. Entonces se gira para mirar a la chica a la que todavía tiene agarrada del brazo, y se da cuenta de que el resto de gente se ha ido soltando, excepto su hermano, un joven que se parece tanto a ella que sin duda tiene que serlo.

"¿Estáis bien?", les pregunta, como si las lecciones de cortesía que le había dado Madge hubieran tenido algún efecto en él.

"Sí… creo que sí", jadea la chica y Gale nota como a ella le resbalan gruesas lágrimas negras por las mejillas. Gale decide limpiárselas usando el bajo de su camiseta, en otro extraño gesto de amabilidad. "Sí. Gracias Gale".

"¿Sabes mi nombre?", pregunta él.

"Casi todo el mundo lo sabe en la escuela. Yo soy Delly…". El sonido de otro artefacto interrumpe la conversación. Ellos y todo el mundo giran la cabeza hacia el Distrito, contemplan una inmensa cortina de humo y llamas alzarse hasta el cielo y arder, tan altas que podrían estar rozando la luna llena de verano.

Gale no hace más caso a la chica. Tiene que encontrar la manera de que sacar a toda esa gente de allí, porque las llamas no tardarán en alcanzar el lugar. Busca a aquellos que parecen más fuertes y capaces, y forma una cuadrilla con ellos para derribar la alambrada que sabe carente de electricidad. Una vez despejado el camino, les apremia para que entren en el bosque, un lugar tan desconocido como peligroso para la mayoría. Advierte un poco contrariado que todo el mundo está esperando sus indicaciones, por la forma en que lo miran o lo escuchan cuando habla, e intenta que no le acobarde la responsabilidad. Él conoce el sitio, puede guiarlos hacia el interior, pero antes necesita recuperar su arco y sus flechas, porque también sabe que allí dentro puede haber criaturas tan salvajes y peligrosas como las llamas que arrasan el distrito.

Con un arco en cada mano y dos carcajs de flechas colgados a la espalda regresa allí donde se concentra la multitud. Da media vuelta para contemplar una última vez el destrozo antes de comenzar a caminar: devastación, muerte y unas 800 personas sin hogar, eso es lo que ve. Aniquilación con un solo precedente conocido: el Distrito 13. Pero no hay tiempo para sepultar difuntos, llorar a los caídos o aceptar la pérdida de su ciudad. No sabe si algún día tendrás la oportunidad de regresar para recoger cada uno sus propios escombros o no volverán a ver el 12 nunca más. Se mueve hacia el frente, abriendo camino entre las ramas y seguido por una silenciosa multitud. Un resplandor rojo en el cielo precede a la caída de otra bomba. Piensa que podría ser la última, pero no lo es, porque a esta le sigue una serenata de varias más. El humo ha hecho descender las nubes, y si no fuera por el fuego que destella a su espalda, parecería un nebuloso amanecer en el bosque, uno de aquellos en los que acudía en busca de Katniss, y desayunaban juntos antes de comenzar a cazar.

Pensar en Katniss le da la idea: el lago al que le llevaba su padre. Ese es el lugar ideal. Se encuentra lo bastante alejado del distrito como para que les alcancen las llamas, es terreno llano y hay agua cerca. Gira la cabeza para vez el panorama que tiene detrás. Hay muchos heridos y aún más quemados, pero no pueden permitirse dejar de andar.

Tardan más de tres horas en llegar al lago. La madre de Katniss y Prim se apresuran a montar una especie de hospital improvisado cerca del agua, para poder lavar las heridas y quemaduras de los que han salido peor parados. Gale piensa en ayudar, igual que hace su madre, pero rápidamente se da cuenta de que lo que tiene que hacer es ir a cazar, esa gente no tardará en tener hambre. Vuelve a formar un grupo con aquellas personas que se encuentra menos maltrechas, entrega el arco que le sobra a una de ellas, los dos cuchillos desafilados que tiene de más a otras dos, y se interna de nuevo en la inmensidad del bosque para intentar conseguir comida.

Cuando regresa, ve que varias de las personas que habían llegado hasta allí agonizantes ya están muertas. Intenta verle el lado positivo al asunto asumiendo que así habrá menos bocas que alimentar, y busca enseguida cosas por hacer para evitar tener que pensar.

Pasan tres días y dos noches acampados allí. Aparte de comprobar constantemente que su familia se encuentra bien, Gale no deja de reunir a diferentes grupos para ir a cazar. Si tienen que permanecer en el bosque mucho tiempo más, alguien aparte de él tendrá que aprender a hacerlo, y cualquier cosa es mejor que presenciar la muerte de más gente. Cuando no ha hecho más que comenzar el tercer anochecer, una inmensa masa gris oculta toda la luz anaranjada que desprendían los últimos rayos de sol. Gale se alarma al percatarse de que los Sinsajos han dejado de cantar. Su primer impulso es movilizar a todo el mundo y salir pitando de allí, está seguro de que se trata de naves del Capitolio, que de alguna forma han averiguado donde están.

Para cuando las naves, en concreto tres, se posan en el suelo, él ya tiene dispuesto el arco para disparar. En esos días no se ha despegado ni un segundo de él, ni siquiera por las noches, que ha pasado haciendo guardia en vez de dormir. Pero la gente que desciende de las naves no tiene ningún aspecto de pertenecer a la capital. No se trata de blancos agentes de paz, sino de personas con un corte de pelo muy similar e idénticos uniformes en tono gris.

Mientras vuelan con dirección al Distrito 13, Gale todavía no tiene muy claro que es lo que ha sucedido ni cómo se ha dejado convencer. La gente que bajó de las naves se identificó como soldados procedentes de 13, lo cual no hay forma de que cuadre para él. Se supone que el 13 dejó de existir hace tiempo. Pero la situación en la que se encontraban era dramática y ellos les ofrecieron ayuda, y les dijeron que podían ser refugiados de su Distrito. La perspectiva de comida, medicinas para los enfermos y un lugar cubierto bajo el que dormir persuadieron a Gale, pero no dio el sí definitivo a la evacuación hasta que no le comentaron que Katniss también estaba allí.

El alivio que sintió al saber que ella seguía viva fue como un soplo de aire limpio en sus todavía humeantes pulmones, una corriente eléctrica que le daba la energía necesaria para seguir. Se olvidó por un momento de todo lo que había pasado: del cielo iluminado por las bombas incendiarias, de la mucha gente a la que había visto morir, de las llamas carbonizando la ciudad, de que no había sido capaz de encontrar a Madge… y se permitió un segundo de sosiego y tranquilidad. Ella seguía con vida, y eso superaba sus más salvajes expectativas y le hacía sentir por fin algo parecido a la esperanza.

El 13 no podía ser tan malo si Katniss estaba allí. Más tarde, después de verla y tocarla, podría dedicarse a averiguar todos los porqués.

Observa la parte superficial del Distrito 13 mientras la nave en la que viaja comienza a descender. Su aspecto es desolador, igual que en las imágenes que emitía la televisión del Capitolio, aunque no se trata de ruinas humeantes, como les hacían creer. Cuando bajan de las naves, que no han frenado hasta llegar a un profundo hangar subterráneo, mucha más gente del 13 se apresura a acercarse para ayudar. A Gale se le acerca un tipo alto y fornido, con un uniforme que difiere en algunos detalles respecto al que lleva el resto, de lo cual deduce que se trata de alguien con un rango militar superior.

"Me han dicho que es usted Gale Hawthorne", le comenta con la voz grave y firme. Gale primero mira a su familia, que caminaba detrás de él, y luego se limita a asentir.

"Bien, soldado Hawthorne. Me han pedido que le lleve de inmediato a la enfermería, hay alguien a quien suponemos que quiere ver, y ella sin duda también necesita verle a usted. Soy el comandante Boggs. ¿Le importaría seguirme?.

Gale vuelve de nuevo la mirada hacia su familia, y ve como los ojos de su madre le dan permiso para que camine detrás del militar. Duda un segundo, pero está casi seguro de que cuando el hombre ha dicho ella, debía de estarse refiriendo a Katniss. ¿Quién más podría ser?. Otra oleada de alivio le envuelve y le cala hasta los huesos mientras desfila imitando las grandes zancadas con las que avanza Boggs; aunque no tenga ni idea de cómo demonios va a explicarle a ella que el Distrito 12, sus casas y la mayoría de sus habitantes se han extinguido para siempre.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**a/n: **he tardado un poco pero aquí está el capítulo final. Espero que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para querer dejare un review. A quienes lo habéis hecho hasta ahora: gracias mil.


End file.
